Rival United Edited Edition
by Princesslover92
Summary: So sorry for last edition summit the wrong doc. I hope you guys all enjoy my latest new fanfiction story Pepperann and Alice both have crush on there classmate Clay. Pepperann doesn't know that her friend Milo like her. After working on there science project they find out some juicy secrets about her friend and will Milo and Pepperann get together find out.


Rival United-A Pepperann Fanfiction Story

By Caroline A. Lobo

"Pepperann you are so cool." said Clay. "Thanks Clay you are sweet." said Pepperann. "Do you want to hear one of my new songs?" asked Clay. "Oh, Clay of I would." said Pepperann. He pull out his guitar and starting playing a song from the band the monkeys. Pepperann put her head in her hands laying down as Clay began to play for her. Then after was done she put her hand on his face and gaze at him he gaze at her they share a tender kiss." "Peppy Peppy you are late it time you get up." said Clay. Suddenly Clay deep voice change into a female one." Annoyed Pepperann when back to asleep snuggling back under the covers wanting to get continue her dream but the voice was persisent. "Peppy Mom is time to get up for school." said Moose. "Moose five more minutes." said Pepperann. "Ok but you better get ready or else you will be late for school. Moose left the room. Pepperann sigh she then pull her blankets off her self. She put on her glasses. She then ran a brush though her red hair then pull her hair into a ponytail. She then put on her purple t-shirt and her yellow skirt with the green and red circles. "There this sure to impress him." thought Pepperann. "Do you have to dress to impress him?" asked Pepperann reflection. "Oh be quite." said Pepperann said to her reflection." Then she slip on her mood ring on one of her fingers.

In a few minutes she headed downstairs to get some breakfast to eat. Her Mother fix her pancakes, eggs and bacon and juice. She was just finishing her breakfast suddenly the doorbell rang. Pepperann walk over to answer it. A boy with tan skin and medium length straight blue hair. He wore a yellow and orange t-shirt. And he wore a pink benie on his head. He had brown eyes. The girl that was standing next to her had straight long blonde hair. She wore a light blue long sleeve shirt and she had redshirt tie around her her waist. Her was skirt was blue. She had light green eyes. "Hey Milo hey Nikki." said Pepperann. "Hey PA." said Milo. "You ready to become the king and queen of middle school?"asked Milo. Pepperann had to laugh ever since she Milo in elemantary school was the most shyest guy in there class. It was only when he reach middle school that he start to crave the attention of being popular. Now since they reach the 8th grade he would fit in perfectly with the other. And Pepperann would finally notice him. He always had a secret crush on her but he was afraid to admit it for fear that she would only want to remain friends. He love to hear her laugh and he her blue eyes brighten up when she thought of brillant plan. "Milo you are always saying that." said Pepperann as she tied up her shoes. "This time I'm serious." said MIlo. "Come you guys let go." said Nikki. Pepperann and Nikki and Milo walk out the door and Pepperann wave her Mother and sister goodbye. She sigh this would be amazing.

When they finally reach Hazelnut Middle school. Pepperann, Milo and Nikki walk over to there locker she open it an put away her backpack. Inside the locker we're pictures of her friends and family and mirror. Pepperann reach up to grab her science, math and readinng texttbooks. But the weight was too much for her. As the locker door force slam Pepperann in the face and fell flat on her bottom. "Hey are you ok?" a boy with dirty straight brown hair that cover his right eye. The eye was visible was hazel. He wore a brown jacket he also wore a light blue jersey with the numberr 20 written on the back. He light brown pants. "Hey are you ok?" asked the boy." "Cl...Clay yeah I'm fine." said Pepperann stuttering her cheek turn pink. "Are you sure?"asked Clay. "I go get the nurse for you." said Clay. "No but you please help me up?" asked Pepperann. Clay help her up she wanted to stay but her inner reflection got the better of her. "Come on silly it Clay Hawk oppourtunity like this don't come all the time." said Pepperann reflection looking serious in the mirror. "Your right." thought Pepperann. "If I hide it from him for the rest of my life how would I know he really cares for me?" thought Pepperann. "Thanks Clay." said Pepperann she smile at him. "You know your really cool." said Pepperann but just before she could respond Alice walk right toward Clay knocking Pepperann over for a second time. "Hey Clay what up?" said Alice. "Oh hey Alice." said Clay. "You did really great in the soccer match this weekend." said Alice. "Yeah." said Clay. "We totally core big time." said Clay. Compeltly unaware that Alice was giving him a compliment. "Here Clay I brought some gummi frogs I know how they are favorite." said Alice. Passing a bag of the candy. "Uh, Alice everyone know coco bombs are his fav not gummi frogs." said Pepperann. She gave Alice a annoy look. "Be quiet Peppersmad." said Alice. "Ladies, ladies settle down." said Clay. "I like them both." said Clay. "Cool." said Pepperann. "Yeah amazing." said Alice. All of a sudden the bell rang signaling the beginning of first period classes. "Oh no I'm going to be late for P.E." said Pepperann. "See you later Pepperann I hope you don't smell up the locker room. Pepperann ignore her and continue on her way to her way. One way or anther was going to prove that she had something that Alice couldn't have.

Later on in the science class there teacher Mr. Burns was just finish the lesson of dissecting frogs. "Psst PA would you be my partner?" asked Milo. "Mr. Smith do have to share with the class?" asked Mr. Burns. He was short with red hair and mustache his eyes were brown. He wore a light blue collar shirt with a blue and he had black pants. He also had a small rentangler glasses that always seem to slip off his nose. "But Mr. Burns we have right to choice who we want to work with. "And I teracher and decide who is going to pair with who." said Mr. Burns. "Is that understood?" asked Mr. Burns. "Yes sir." said Milo. His shoulder slumping he lean down into his seat. "Poor Milo I have never seen him athat upset." though Pepperann. "He'll get over it just give it sometime." said Pepperann reflection. "Your right he'll be ok." thought Pepperann. Now when you are done dissectingh your frogs please leave your tools in the sink to be clean and dispose of the dead body." said Mr. Burns. "After that you may get into your groups so dicuss your ideas for the vision project." said Mr. Burns. The student walk up one by one and dump the dead frogs into the trash can and the wash the tools off. Pepperann and MIlo there slips of paper. Milo got pair up with Stacy while Pepperann got pair with Alice! "No this couldn't be Nikki was suppose to my partner not Alice." thought Pepperann. "Just go up there and tell the teacher been a mistake." said Pepperann reflection. "Ok I will." said Pepperann aloud to herself. "Uh Mr. Burns there has been some mistake." said Pepperann. "When I fill out my fourm I wanted to have Nikki Little as my partner not Alice Kane." said Pepperann. "The reason I why Miss. Little coudl not be your partner is because she drop out of the class." said Mr. Burns. "Anyway I thought Miss. Kane would be a the person because she so gifted in the field of science plus if you to know her you may be suprise." said Mr. Burns. Pepperann wanted to protest but she knew it would cause more toruble. It would either leave with a bad grade or denention. "Welcome to the team Alice." said Pepperann. "Thanks." said Alice the two girls glare at each this was going to be interesting.

A couple of days later Pepperann invited Alice over to her house to work on the project. Pepperann was snacking on some cheese puffs while the Buster Nuts show. It always made her laugh to see them trie to dodge the kids without getting eaten. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Lydia Peterson walk over to open the door. There was Alice her curly brown hair was in a ponytail she had on a blue top and blue pants. "Hi my name is Alice Kane." said Alice. "I'm a classmated of Pepperann is she here?" asked Alice. "Yes do come in I'm Peppie Mom." said Lydia. "I'll Pepperann know your here." said Lydia. "Pepperann your friend Alice is here." said Lydia. "Ok Mom." said Pepperann. "Oh great let the fun begin." thought Pepperann "Come on this may be fun." said Pepperann reflection in the mirror. "Ok." said Pepperann. " Pepperann!" called Lydia. "Coming Mom." said Pepperann. Pepperann ran down the stairs to great Alice. "Hey Pepperann ready to work on our project?" asked Alice. "Yeah I am." said Pepperann. "Did you bring the supplies?" asked Alice. "I did it upstairs in my room." said Pepperann. "Oh it so wonderful to have one of Peppie friends overs." said Lydia. "Mom." said Pepperann embrased. "Thanks Mrs. Peterson." said Alice. All of a sudden her fake smile drop one of disguest. "Oh I thought she never leave." said Alice. When Pepperann mom left the room. "What do you mean?" said Pepperann. "Oh never mind." said Alice. "Look I will expect you to 20% of the work while I kick back and relax and the rest." said Alice. Pepperann frown. "Alice I don't think that work." said Pepperann. "Your right." said Alice with a sigh. The two rivals went up the stairs to the bedroom little did they what they were in for.

Man I can not believe our telescope turn out." said Pepperann. "I know this way cooler than the telescope on display at Joemart." said Alice. Pepperann shudder at the memory of having to buy the pimple cream it was too embrassing. "So where did you find the parts." said Pepperann "I mean before you gave them to me." I foudn them at a place called Lots of Parts." said Alice. "Are you serious?" laugh Pepperann. "That is so funny." said Pepperann. All of sudden they burst out laughing until they were crying. "You know Alice you not so bad." said Pepperann. "I'm sorry I misjudge you." said Pepperann. "I'm sorry as well." said Alice. The two girls hug. "Hey why don't we try this puppy out." said Pepperann. Alice took a out the telescope and look though it. "I see Gladis over there." said Alice. holding it up to her red rim glasses. "Eww, that spinach she is serving." said Pepperann. Now Peperann look though the telescope to see what else there was. She saw Nikki her best friend holding Clay hand in her hand and they were reading her diary. She was laughing at all herr goofy drawings when she little. Clay laugh as well and then gave her a kiss on the lips. Nikki accept his embrace kissing him back. She ran her hands though his wavy brown hair while he bruush back a strand of her straight blond hair. Pepperann could not believe it. How could Nikki do that her?! she knew how she felt about Clay. Pepperann put down the telescope. "Well it looks like Clay Hawk." said Pepperann. "What do you mean?" asked Alice. "I saw Nikki showing Clay my diary and kissing him." said Pepperann. "But are you ok?" asked Alice. "Hey presenting our project would help." said Alice. "Alice I'm in the mood." said Peppearnn. "But Pepperann class start..." said Alice. Pepperann cut her off. "Please if you are my friend you would understand that I need some time to think." said Pepperann. "Ok Pepperann I'll tell Mr. Burns that we can present our project next week." said Alice. "Thanks." said Pepperann.

The rest of the school day was awful Pepperann bit her lip to try not to cry. As soon as she got upstairs she started crying the tears flowing down from the hurt and heartbreak once she felt calm enough she grab her cell phone and dial Milo's number. "Hello this Milo." said Milo. "Hi Milo it Pepperann. "Hey PA are you alright?" said Milo. "No." said Pepperann. She explain what had just saw. About how Nikki was showing Pepperann diary and then kiss Clay. The first she ever had a crush on. "You don't need a jerk like Clay in your life." said Milo. He was face steaming red his hand clench into fist. How dare they do something like that to his friend! "As far as Nikki is concern you don't want a friend that would betray you." said Milo. "But it would be good to talk to her." said Milo. "I would talk to her but is really hard right now." said Pepperann. "Could please come over and spend some time with me?" asked Pepperann. "Of course." said Milo. Milo tooka deep breath it was now or never. "Pepperann I really like you are fun and confident and you not afraid of to speak your mind not like other girls." said Milo. "And I really love it if you would allow me to be your boyfriend." said Milo. "Oh, Milo I didn't you love me but I always love you as a brother but sure I'll give it a try." said Peppearnn. A flow of warmth ran though her body filling her up. So this is what it felt like to have a boyfriend. She had to admit it was really awesome.

A few minutes later Mrs. Smith dropped Milo off. Milo got out the mini van and over to thank his Mom. "Thank Mom." said Milo. Milo ran up the stairs to Pepperann room. "Hey Milo." said Pepperann. "Hey Pepperann." said Pepperann. He lean over to brush a strand of wavy red hair and loosen her hair out of her ponytail. She return his gesture taking off his multicolored beanie. She ran her hands though his blue hair and he tilt up her chin to kiss her on the lips she sharing a loving embrace they kiss somemore until they had to come up for air. "Hey listen PA we should call Nikki." said Milo. "No not we should give it a little more time." said Peppearann. "Pepperann no if you don't tell her how you feel your friendship with her might be ruin forever." said Milo. Pepperanna smile at him. "Your right." said Pepperann. She took a deep breath to stop her hands from shaking and she dial Nikki number. "Hello?" said Nikki. "Hey Nikki." said Pepperann "Hey Pepperann what up?" said Nikki. "Listen NIkki I saw you showing Clay my diarie I really didn't apperciate that and that you kiss him on the lips when you knew that I like him!" said Pepperann. "Why did you that?!" asked Pepperann. "What the big deal that show it Clay it one step up to being popular plus Clay is really cool." said Nikki. "But Nikki you know how much I like him and friends don't betray each other." said Pepperann. She was on her hands and knees. "Oh this so like you Pepperann." said Nikki. "You always have to everything you want." said Nikki. "You don't understand how much it means to me." said Nikki. "Yeah but by telling a friend secret and or kissing a random guy and instead of telling him you feel." said Pepperann. "That just wrong." said Pepperann. "The real way to being popular is just being yourself." said Pepperann. "If you can't understand how much I want this than maybe we shouldn't be friends." said Nikki. "Fine!" said Pepperann "Goodbye." said Pepperann. "Bye." said Nikki. Hurt and frustration building she slam down the phone and the tears start flowing on her cheeks again. "Oh Pepperann it ok." said MIlo. "No it not ok she hate me." said Pepperann. "Shh shh listen." said Milo. "You don't need her as friend if she going to jerk than let be one." said Milo. "You much more stronger and kinder than any girl I know." said Milo. "You really think so?" said Pepperann. "I do." said Milo. "Thank you." said Pepperann. She hug Milo. Milo blush. "But what should do about the science project Alice is counting on me to present it." said Pepperann. "Don't worry I have great new idea for science project that will both get you and Alice a A." said Milo. "And get revenge on Nikki and Clay. "But first let get some pizza from K-so I am really hungry." said Peperann. "I am Milo you always make me laugh." said Peperann. Pepperann finally smile. "Well I'll get ready for our date." said Pepperann wrappinga her hand around his waist. "Ok." said Milo. He walk out the door and and back to his house to get change. Pepperann took her hair out of her ponytail and start brushing it. She put on a her sparkly top and white skirt. She then look at her red tennis shoes and her white boots. "Should I dress up for him?" asked Pepperann. She look herself she look like a completly different person." "It ok to dress anyway you like just be yourself." said Pepperann reflection. "Oh I will." said Pepperann. Pepperann toss the boots aside and put on her tennis shoes. She was ready to have some fun.

Pepperann then put on her rollerblades and stuff her tennis shoes in her red bag. She call to her Mom that was leaving. She rolled skater over to the pizza parlor. She then stop to take off her rollerblades. "So sorry I'm late." said Pepperann. "My Mom wouldn't stop making such a big deal about us being together." said Pepperann. "Oh it ok I totally get it." said Milo. After there pizza set and they were eating. "My Mom always hollar at me to have a day really loudly." said Milo. "Oh that totally beat mine." said Pepperann. They both laugh. "Isn't crazy how much we have in common?" said Milo. "Totally but I wouldn't change it for anything." said Pepperann. "Oh I almost forgot I have something for you to celebrate being boyfriend and girlfreind. Milo reach into his pocket and pull out a multi-colored mood ring. "Oh it so beautiful." said Pepperann "Is this the ring that you got when we supposly drop your pencil." said Milo. "Indeed it is I had to lie to Mr. Burns to get the mood ring without him noticing. "Here let if it fits." said Milo. "He slide the the mood ring. "It perfect just like you." said Milo. "Here I have yours also." said Pepperann she slide the mood ring on his finger. "It so cool thank you." said Milo. "They then put there mood rings together both turning a shade of red. "Well it look like we're a perfect fit." said Pepperann. They both laugh and kiss each other on the cheek. After they finish eating there pizza Milo pull out his notes and a venus fly trap. Pepperann look at him curiously but she knew he a plan in mind. "So I'm thinking we trie a venus fly trap." said Milo. "Cool but what will it do to get help get revenge on Nikki and Clay?" asked Pepeprann. "Watch this." said Milo. He pull out a beaker and put it on the plant. The chemials made it start to grow. "It genius Milo." said Pepperann. They stood up and hug each other. "Love you." said Milo. "Love you too." said Pepperann. They walk out of the resturant until they got to Pepperann's house. Milo walk her up to the door and her a passionate kiss goodnight. Pepperann tiptoe quietly in the living room and walk up the stairs careful not to wake Mother or sister. She then slip on her nightshirt and night pants and then wash her face and brush her teeth and hop into bed. She sigh. She was so grafeful and happy to finally have someone that truly care for her. With a sigh went into bed and close her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Never had Pepperann found it harder to her relationship Milo and secret. If they ever caught trieing to hold hands or kissing during class to would be sent to principal office. Finally during lunch they able to be close to each other. Then Pepperann saw Alice. "I'll be right back Milo." said Pepperann. "Ok PA." said Milo. Pepperann squeeze his hand and went over to Alice. She tap Alice on the shoulder and told her about relationship with Milo and about changing there science project. At first Alice mind was set on it but after Pepperann reminded her about all the trouble with the telescope she change her mind even though it took a lot of convicing. "Please Alice after that pain and heartbreak I don't want to go though it again and might be good for people but for others it may cause hurt or anger." said Pepperann. "Your right." said Alice. "I would never wish that on anybody." said Alice. "Thank you will do the venus fly trap?" asked Pepperann. "Yes I will." said Alice. "Thank you so much." said Pepperann she smile and then her gave friend a hug. "See you in science class." said Pepperann. She smile excitedly to herself was going to be great.

"Thank you Gracie and Stella for your amazing project on how far static electrity can travel." said Mr. Burns. "Next up is Milo Smith and Alice Kane and Pepperann Peerson. Pepperann, Milo and Alice walk to front of the class. "Many people know that the venus fly is try is very interesting plant." said Pepperann. she set the plant down on the table. "The venus fly tap is very cool looking it can eat flys." said Pepperann. "But when it grows too many people can near it can snap." said Pepearnnn. Milo point to Alice to pour in the growth potion to it bigger. "I find that hard to believe." said Nikki. "I agree with Nikki that seem a little weird." said Clay. "I would like to see for myself." said Nikki. "I wouldn't that if I were you." said Milo. "I will come with you Nikki to make sure you don't hurt." said Clay. Together they walk over to plant Nikki felt it leaves suddenly it snap down on there Nikki and Clay hands. "Ow!" said Nikki. "Why you little..." said Nikki. "I can believe this!" said Clay. "Mrs. Little Mrs. Hawk principal office now maybe will teach you to listen better." said Mr. Burns. Nikki and Clay trudge toward the principal office.

"Did you see the look on Nikki face it was classic."said Pepperann. "I know." said Milo "There totally both in a major suprise." said Milo. They laugh and then kiss Milo then put a daisy in her hair. "I'm lucky to have you." said Milo. "Me too." said Pepperann. And they meant up from bottom of there hearts.


End file.
